


Flamey-O Hotman

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, IDK OK, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smart Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, actually sokka is pretty smart in this one, but not really?, love that this is a tag, love this for us, sort of crack, zuko getting validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: "This is not what you think it is." Zuko explains immediately."Nope. This is pretty much exactly what you think it is. And you can't call him sifu hotman anymore. He's sifu hot man now. We gotta remind him every chance we get."Or:Sokka plays a little prank on a certain angsty fire bender. So he has to make it right.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 828





	Flamey-O Hotman

"Hey." Zuko takes Sokka aside one night, "Why does the avatar call me sifu _hotman_?"

"Oh, that?" Sokka considers.

He considers telling Zuko that Aang uses 100-year old slang. Says things like 'Flameo' unironically. It's just who he is. 

But that wouldn't be any fun. Zuko's given them a lot of trouble. Back when he was all _HONOR_ and 'Give me the avatar, peasant!'. He was a proper pain in the neck. He's earned some light hazing at least. 

"He probably calls you that cause he thinks you're a hot man. See _hot_ plus _man. Hotman_. Come on man, it's obvious." Sokka says with his best 'this-is-a-serious-answer' face.

"What?!" Zuko blushes almost immediately. 

_Hmm, that's interesting._

"I don't know what else to tell ya." Sokka shrugs. 

* * *

Watching the subsequent meltdown when Zuko trains Aang in the courtyard is unexpected to say the least. Sure, he expected there to be some uncomfortableness. With Zuko assuming that Aang is actually calling him hot all the time. But he'd probably call him out on it soon right? Aang would explain. They'd all have a good laugh. Zuko would glare at Sokka for the deception. No harm, no foul. 

But it doesn't go that way. Every time Aang says it, Zuko gets progressively more and more flustered. He's distracted from his own lesson. 

Then halfway through he explodes, "Would you stop saying I'm hot!"

"I don't remember saying that." Aang looks confused. 

"Then what does hotman mean, huh?" Zuko asks weakly. 

"But I call all fire nation people hotman. Or, hotwoman. It was pretty normal a hundred years ago." Aang explains.

"God, I'm so stupid!" He pulls at his hair and then storms off. 

Katara looks at Sokka suspiciously, "What. Did. You. Do."

Sokka looks away, knowing if he meets her eyes she'll _know_ , "Who me? Nothing. Just watching the jerk teach Aang jerkbending."

"Hey," Aang says from the central courtyard, "Could one of you go bring him back? I would. But I don't think he wants to talk to me right now."

" _Sokka."_ Katara says it through clenched teeth, "I think you should be the one to go."

"Fiiiiine." Sokka gets up and walks after him. 

* * *

He finds Zuko quite a considerable distance away. Man, he's good at angry fast walking.

His back is turned to Sokka. And he doesn't turn around when he approaches. 

"So. I just came around to say I'm really sorry for lying to you about what a hotman is. It was just a joke." Sokka pauses, "Any chance you'll come back now? Just so you know. If I come back without you Katara might kill me. So." 

"A joke." Zuko's sort of half turning towards him now, and touching his scar, "I see."

_What? Oh, he thought it was about his face..._

"No. I mean. Not because of that!" Sokka scrambles for a good explanation, "You're new to the group. And you're pretty gullible."

_Not helping, Sokka. Not helping._

"And for the record you are totally hot. So. You can see why it was a good prank? Sort of." The words come tumbling out of Sokka's mouth before he has the chance to properly screen them. _Fuck._

"What?!" 

"You know what? I said what I said." Sokka continues to ignore the little voice in his head. 

The one that says:

_If there ever was a time to double down. This? Not it!_

"Wait. Is this another prank? I'm not that good at pranks." Zuko looks around, as if Toph, Aang and Katara are just waiting in the bushes. 

"Ya don't say." Sokka remarks drily, "No. Seriously this time."

Zuko crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at Sokka, "I don't believe you."

"Whaddaya want me to do?"

"I don't know. Prove it!" Zuko snaps. 

_Wait. Do you know what you're saying? Or have you just gotten caught up in being mad? Come on, Sokka. Read the room. Read the room._

He could say a lot of things. Some things that he probably shouldn't say. Like. _I've always thought that. I dig the color of your eyes. And the fact that you can actually fight without bending. Like me. I've jerked off to you before. Even crazy ponytail you way back when. I HAD REASONS OKAY? And now you're here and you're objectively really pretty. That kind of pretty I'm pretty sure (ha) should be illegal. Plus I've always had a thing for royalty. Did I ever tell you about my first girlfriend turned into the moon?_

But he doesn't say all of that. Cause he's a man of action. He has a once in a lifetime excuse to kiss an angsty jerkbending hottie. And by all the spirits, he's gonna use it. 

When he first starts doing it, a light press of his mouth against Zuko's, the other boy is so startled that for a second Sokka wonders if he'll interpret this as yet _another_ prank. Then get flustered and upset to the point of no return. 

But it just takes him a second. To understand. As Sokka kisses him. And he finally closes his eyes and kisses him back.

After that. He's much less shy. It only takes him a minute after kissing back to kiss him back with _tongue_. And Sokka really starts to wonder who's proving what to whom. As he feels the wet heat of Zuko's mouth. Right now, when they're practically breathing the same air. Sokka decides he smells like woodsmoke. That's the only way to describe it. 

And there's a strength there. A command with which he pushes against Sokka. Yeah. Sokka really does get the feeling that he's kissing a prince. That hair is so soft in his hands. And Zuko himself, despite how strong and firm he feels, he's putty in his hands too. 

When Sokka sucks on his bottom lip he lets out a low moan. And Sokka is _done for_ . Because _flameo, that was hot._

"See. Totally proved it!" 

"Yeah. You did it. You got me." Zuko touches his own mouth, the place where Sokka just was, he looks unhappy. 

_Wait no, that wasn't my intention either. Come on instincts work with me here!_

"Okay. You think I would have done _that_ if I didn't at least _somewhat_ have warm squishy feelings for you." 

"Well, yeah?! Isn't everything a joke to you?"

_Okay. Below the belt I see._

"Nooooo. It's _not._ Wait. Zuko."

"What?"

Sokka strokes his chin thoughtfully, "You actually don't think you're hot do you?"

It's sort of incredulous to Sokka. How he could just not know this. Blatantly obvious fact that everyone else sorta knows. Water is wet. Rocks are hard. Zuko is hot. 

"..."

_Silence is a no. He really doesn't think so._

"Really?! Seriously, man???"

_Gee, Sokka. Way to tread lightly here._

"You're an idiot." Sokka says. 

"Excuse me?!!!!" 

"You. Super dumb. Gorgeous as hell, though. Look at your eyes man. And your face. And your hair."

"And my scar? Don't forget about that." Zuko scoffs. 

Sokka's gonna rip his own hair out. 

"Scars are sexy damn it!!"

"They are?"

"TRUST ME. Also, I totally do have warm squishy feelings for you. I just hide it by playing pranks on you to make you look stupid...it’s who I am..." 

_If this doesn’t go through to him, Sokka is going to light himself on fire._

But he can see Zuko’s eyes widen. A calculation. Then...

"Huh."

_Oh thank the spirits. Tui and La. Just. Thank._ Sokka kisses him again. This time gingerly slipping his hands around Zuko's waist. Because yeah, he's a little attracted to how oblivious Zuko can be sometimes. More than a little. Okay, a lot. That’s a thing right? Being moron-sexual?

This kiss is even better than the last time. And how is that even possible? Sokka wonders why he'd never considered doing this before. As Zuko kisses him back with a passion that suggests that maybe, he too, thought this was long overdue. 

When they suddenly get interrupted. Which sucks. But is par-for-the-course considering Sokka's luck. 

"Zuko?" Aang raises an eyebrow, "Sokka?"

"Zuko?" Katara is right behind him, "SOKKA?"

"Th--This is not what you think it is." Zuko explains immediately. 

_Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. No way. Not if I have anything to do with it._

"Nope. This is pretty much exactly what you think it is. And you can't call him sifu hotman anymore. He's sifu _hot man_ now. We gotta remind him every chance we get."

Zuko groans. 

_Flameo hot man indeed_ , Sokka thinks to himself, remembering what it feels like to make out with him. Giving Zuko a shit-eating grin. _Flamey-o._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously, I don't.  
> I just had this idea and had to get it out of my system. Sokka would totally be a little shit and do this to Zuko just to see him get all worked up.


End file.
